Revenge is sweet
by TheEngine
Summary: Mr. Waternoose finished his jail sentence and has opened up his own company in an attempt to sink Monsters Incorporated. How will Sulley and Mike keep their company from going under?


"What do you mean he's out?"

It was morning in Monstropolis. The TV was blaring the morning news in the background. Mike, who always kept one ear out in case any Monsters Inc. ads come on heard the news first and shouted out to Sulley, who was in the kitchen.

Sulley burst out of the kitchen, egg hanging off his fur.

Mike simply pointed to the TV with a stunned expression.

"…_and here we are live at the Monstropolis Jail where long time criminal and former CEO of Monsters Inc has been released. Henry J Waternoose is with us now."_

Sulley, who was holding a plate of bacon, dropped it, his jaw wide open.

"_Tell us Mr. Waternoose, what are your plans now that you have worked off your time?"_

Mr. Waternoose, who seemed to be taking in the fresh air, glanced around him. Then, he began to talk.

"_Well you see son, I was locked up for twenty years in that horrible place. I wholly deserve what I've done and I will try and put back into the monster community as much as I can."_

"_That would be a good idea after the scandal you were involved in. How exactly are you planning to redeem yourself?"_

"_Easy. I am going to open my very own electricity company!"_

Mike let out a little squeal of protest, but seemed winded.

"_Yes, after all those years of scaring children, I can't thing of anything better to do than to bring happiness to their lives and make them laugh."_

With that, he turned face on to the camera and, with a winning smile, said, _"From now on, you will have another source of electricity! You must use, The Monster Incorporation!"_

There was a loud thud. Sulley looked down and saw that Mike had fainted. He quickly bent down and slapped him awake.

"I didn't order- What chairs?" Mike said, dazed.

"Wake up Mike!" Sulley called.

"I'm up, I'm up. What's the fuss?"

Sulley scratched his head. "Uhh, have you forgotten?"

A look of dawning apprehension filled Mike's face, and his knees buckled again. Sulley quickly caught him and put him on the armchair.

"_Yes, the prices will be much cheaper, of course. Don't forget that my family built Monsters Incorporated from the bottom up, so I won't have much problem starting my own. I have plenty of favors to call in and lots of cash on the side."_

Sulley muted the TV and turned to Mike. He opened him mouth to speak when the phone rang.

Quick as a snake, Mike picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Yes, I know!"

"Isn't it terrible?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We're doomed!"

Sulley sank onto the sofa.

"He's out to get us!"

"Yes!"

"You think so?"

Pressing the phone to his chest, Mike said "Sulley, it's your mother."

Sulley nodded, barely hearing a word he said. Mr. Waternoose was opening a company. Mr. Waternoose was opening a company!

Mike hung up the phone and looked at the TV. Mr. Waternoose's head filled the screen. Tearing his eyes from it, he looked at Sulley.

"This is bad."

"Very bad."

"What are we going to do?" Mike asked, exasperated.

Sulley took a deep breath. "We have to stop panicking."

Mike started jabbing away. "Yes, I know some really good breathing exercises. They are very good to do if you want to calm down." He leapt from the armchair to the middle of the room and started stretching.

"And if you touch your toes, it will make your breathing more deep. And when you-"

"Stop it Mikey!"

Mike, who was in the middle of a very complex stretch, stopped and toppled over. Picking himself up, he said, "You're right, we have to relax. But he's going to bankrupt us!" he said loudly, shaking Sulley.

The doorbell rang. Dashing to the door, Mike wrenched it open.

"Schmoodsie poo!"

"Googly-bear!"

Sulley rolled his eyes. After all this time, you'd think they would have new nicknames, no matter how disgusting they were.

"Hey Sulley-Wulley."

"Hey Celia… Weilia." He winced.

"I can't believe what he is doing," Celia said. "He's such a mean man, even when he was our boss. You know, he never gave me a single pay rise!"

"Oh Schmoodsie poo. I'm so sorry," Mike said.

"But now, it's time for us to fight back, right!" she exclaimed.

Sulley and Mike looked at each other.

"Right?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Celia, Mr. Waternoose is, well, Mr. Waternoose." Sulley tried to explain. He opened him mouth to try and explain, but couldn't find the right words. Mike was just as speechless.

"Googly-bear?" She asked.

Mike opened and closed his mouth several times. It looked as if he was gulping down large amounts of air.

"Sulley-Wulley?"

Sulley shook his head. "I don't know Celia. Maybe we should give him back the company. It'll just save us the time and effort."

"No way!" she exclaimed, her hair-snakes rattling. "Don't you remember what that man did to poor Boo?"

"_I'll kidnap a __thousand__ children before I let this company die, and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!"_

Mike and Sulley stood up at the same time. Looking at each other, they nodded. They knew what to do.


End file.
